


Fate Throws Another Curve Ball

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Series: Mutant Kagome [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bet you can't guess who it is, Bruce Banner has a daughter, F/M, I had to give Rogue someone too, I will try to make this story make sense, Kagome is a miko with the ability to control all the elements - telekenesis - and telepath, Kagome keeps Loki on his toes there is no way he'd be able to out smart her, Loki has finally met his match, Loki is intrigued by Kagome and wants to know everything about her, Loki loves mind games - but doesn't succeed in mind games when he meets Kagome, M/M, Must suck for Rogue to steal another mutants powers and memories, Mutant Sango, Nick Fury is just a big teddy bear with anger issues, Powerful Miko and Mutant Kagome, Romance - Drama - Violence - Explicit Language - Humor - and Sexual Content, Sango controls two elements fire and earth along with telekenesis, She has it rough by having a power that could kill if touching someone too long, Shippou is Shuichi Minamino and Kurama but Youko and Kurama are two separate beings, Slow Updates, So it if confuses you somewhere along the way I am sorry, The avengers have been added because why not? If Tony's added they are all added, please be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Kagome finally done her journey in the feudal era is sent back to her time. She is depressed and every little thing sends her into fits of rage. Nodoka in fear of her daughter's sudden anger issues as she calls them is in search for a man namely her birth father who makes disappearing a science.Then again this is just fate throwing another curve ball that Kagome would just have to deal with. What if along with Kagome's sudden anger issues came control of all the elements, telekenesis and telepathy?





	1. Oh Great Another Curve Ball Fate Has Thrown Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know what your thinking, why are you giving Kagome so much power. It's because a more powerful Kagome is more interesting to me. I wanted her to be a mutant too because that also interests me as much as a demon Kagome interests me. So here it is, my version of mutant Kagome. I've made Sango a mutant as well, and only added Shippou, and Souten into the story. After all Kagome sees Shippou as her adopted son. And Souten is Shippou's mate, therefore makes Souten Kagome's daughter-in-law.

Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Kagome's POV**

 

 

 

 

The well had sealed after the final battle, I didn't know what to do with myself. Fighting demons and hunting for jewel shards is all I've known for the past five years. Naraku was the most stubborn piece of shit I've ever had the pleasure of meeting; and I thought that was Inuyasha when I first met him.

I've changed in those five years more than I've ever hoped. My hair which was wavy and midnight black, only got darker gaining a blue tint every time the sun or light hit it. My skin which used to be a little pale was now sun-kissed. My body which had no curves to speak of when I first entered the feudal era, now had curves in all the right places. I had a supermodel's body one that any girl would kill to have. You know how girls are all about their looks.

Every time I decided to go downtown to do some shopping. I'd notice other girls and elder women stare openingly at me. They didn't stop to think that I'd notice their open gaping. 

Then the girl's boyfriends would openingly stare at me, with drool dripping down their chins. And of course that earned me some nasty glares that didn't even phase me. I've seen worse, namely Sesshomaru's glares which could make a grown man cry.

My eyes which had always been a dark brown that were almost black in color, held specks of green in them. Must be due to my adoption of Shippou who I haven't seen since my return to my time. I was sad that he hadn't come to see me yet or even call me. I knew that he'd be somewhat well versed in this times technology by now.

I walked with a grace I hadn't had before. I had always been that clumsy girl who tripped over air. Now I noticed my surroundings everywhere I went. I never tripped, or embarrassed myself in public. I hadn't seen my friends Ayumi, Eri and Yuri in months. I was wondering if they were avoiding me for some reason.

I couldn't say I missed them, because they annoyed the shit out of me every time I saw them. And their squeals were enough to make anyone wince in pain. Since I had returned my hearing was turned on to it's highest setting. I heard everything for miles, even if they weren't close to my house or my location. 

My eye sight was also at it's highest setting. I could see anything for miles, and if I were to shoot my arrows they'd hit bullseye no matter how far away from the target I was. 

When I started out using a bow and arrow, my aim was so off it wasn't even funny. And after a while I was used to Inuyasha's constant insults on how I wasn't anything like Kikyo, that Kikyo was way better.

That Kikyo never missed her targets no matter where she was. I swear he focused on making me angry more than encouraging me to do better. But I don't think that he had it in him to encourgage me or praise me.

I got used to Inuyasha's rude behaviour the longer I was around him. And before I knew it I'd taken on his crude language as well. 

I swore more than I did before I came to the feudal era. I noticed the warning looks I got from mom when I cussed. It was almost commical. I even told mom once that there was no changing the way I spoke now. Told her to blame it on Inuyasha the next time she saw him.

That was a year ago, and still no sight of Inuyasha. Of course not, the well sealed about a year ago. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Inuyasha was never coming. That waiting for him was pointless. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

In An Unknown Location In Tokyo

 

**Shippou's POV**

 

 

 

I missed my mother, I was so used to her being there when I needed her. That was five hundred years ago. I have matured in more ways than one. My hair was to the middle of my back now, still in it's bright red color. My eyes the ever unchanging green, and I was taller standing at 6'4".

Since I was in the modern time now, I had used a charm to hide my demon form from the sight of humans. I worked with another demon named Hiei, he might have had a rather rude cold personality. But he was my friend no matter how terrible he was at showing it. 

I went by the name of Shuichi Minamino, or when Hiei addressed me Kurama or fox. (No Hiei isn't a character in this story, just Shippou's POV or I would have put Hiei in the character list) We were collecting the sacred items from the spirit world. I knew that Koenma who was my employer would be pissed that I helped Hiei attain them.

If my mother ever found out what I've done she'd have my hide. Kagome was rather a scary woman when pissed, I never wanted to get her pissed off. Though Hiei might have no trouble in doing that. The way he talked to people and treated them, Hiei as you can see hated humans. He disliked them and couldn't stand to be around them.

Me on the other hand, liked humans. After all my mother is a human, and I'd feel insulted if Hiei ever talked badly about humans in my presence. And he knows it, yet he still does it.

Speaking of my mother I needed to visit her, I assume she's feeling rather abandoned that I haven't come to see her. 

"What are you thinking about fox?" A cold voice inquired.

"My mother," I replied.

Hiei scoffed, "That human? Why haven't you ditched that human yet? She's no use to you. You are a demon after all." 

Now I was offended and insulted. I narrowed my green eyes coldly at Hiei. "Never speak ill of my mother Hiei," I snapped.

Hiei raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was a surprise to me that Hiei was even showing an emotion such as surprise.

"What are you so offended for fox? I was only stating my opinion." Hiei retorted in his usual drawl.

I scoffed angrily, "She is my mother, and I care not for your opinion Hiei." I growled out.

My anger was nearly having my demon form make it's appearance. Youko shifted in my mind obviously caught onto our conversation and was now at attention.

 _ **'What in the hell is y'all's problem? I'm trying to sleep!'**_ Youko whined.

' _Hiei just offended me by speaking ill of my mother,'_ I said to Youko.

Youko huffed but it wasn't the one that sounded like he was annoyed, but the one that sounded like he was curious.

 _ **'What did he say exactly? You've never gotten offended over a human before Red.'**_ Youko said.

I could imagin his eyebrow raising as he said this. I rolled my eyes. 

 _'I would get offended if that human he spoke of happened to be my mother. She's a remarkable woman, a brave miko who doesn't deserve to be spoken badly about.'_ I told Youko frowning.

 ** _'A miko? Your mother is a miko Red? Interesting, I'd like to meet her someday.'_** Youko said.

In my mind I could see Youko grinning with excitement, all just to meet my mother who I've mentioned was a miko. Youko had this thing about miko's. In fact back in the day Youko had a love interest with a miko. I should remind you that Youko and I are two separate beings. He's a spirit kitsune, one of the rare breeds of kitsune, while I'm a fire kitsune, two completely different breeds of kitsune. 

 _'I won't be someday that you meet my mother Youko. But soon, as I'm going to visit her after this little mission I have with Hiei. However I have a feeling that when I tell my mother of what I've done exactly with Hiei she'll have my hide. My mother is not a woman you want to piss off, ever.'_ I said with a mental wince.

'Fox if you mind please pay attention, I was talking to you.' Hiei said interrupting mine and Youko's conversation. 

Youko didn't bother talking back to Hiei, he rarely ever did. He had told me once that he didn't like Hiei, now I was beginning to see why. I always kept my mind blank because of Hiei's ability to read minds. I didn't want him knowing exactly what I was thinking. 

"What Hiei?" I said finally my teeth clenched tightly together. 

"I said shall we continue on finding the secred items." Hiei said with an annoyed tone.

I nodded, not bothering to say anything else. There wasn't really any need to say anything. I followed Hiei to the next location of the sacred items. Even now a feeling of dread filled my chest every time I took a step. As if it was telling me I shouldn't continue with this mission.

And maybe I shouldn't, but I didn't want to make an enemy out of Hiei. As he was the best swordsman I knew. However I knew that my mother was an even better swordswoman. And if given the chance she'd kick Hiei's ass in the most humiliating of ways.

I knew her very well. But people could change, it has been five hundred years since I've seen her. I never told Hiei my real name, he just knew me as Shuichi, Kurama or fox. I never bothered to tell him that my real name was actually Shippou.

By the end of the week we had collected the items we were searching for. Again the dread had filled me again, like something was telling me not to use the mirror. I wanted to save the woman I had lived with for some time, the woman I've come to know as my second mother figure. 

She was dying, of what the doctors couldn't figure out. It frustrated me that they couldn't find what was killing her, slowly. If I didn't hurry by making my wish on the mirror, she'll die. And I'd feel guilty that I couldn't save her.

I felt that dread again, warning me not to do it. But I had to, I had to. I had no other choice.

I picked up the mirror in my hand, and looked into the mirror seeing my reflection. 

"Hear my plea, hear my wish, I Shuichi Minamino wish to give my life in return for my mother's health to make her better again." I said in a clear voice.

The mirror I held in my hands was called the Mirror of Life. It was called that for a very good reason, as it took your soul as payment for whatever wish you made on it. 

The mirror activated and a deep rumbling voice spoke to me. 

"Shuichi Minamino your wish has been heard. However I am unable to grant your wish due to the fact the woman is not your real mother. She has no worth to me, and therefore the wish cannot be granted. Do you want to make another wish?"

I felt hot anger in my chest, the wish couldn't be granted? What kind of shit is this? The rumours stated that any wish no matter what it was could be granted by the mirror of life. And my wish was denied because of the reason that Emi the woman who pretty much raised me after Kagome had been sent back, wasn't my real mother?

That was some complete bullshit. I was furious. I had been lied to or this mirror had a will of it's own.

"No. I demand you grant my wish mirror of life." I demanded with a growl low in my throat.

"I am sorry Shuichi Minamino but I cannot. The fates who granted me this power to grant any wish denies me to grant the wish you want. Please choose another wish," 

The fates? What kind of bullshit is this? I should get what I want when I fucking want it. 

"If you do not choose another wish, I must say goodbye." The mirror of life said to me before deactivating.

I sighed in defeat. This means that Emi will die because the mirror of life refuses to grant my wish. There was nothing I could do now...

"So does this mean that the human woman who raised you dies?" Hiei asked rather bluntly with a blank expression on his face.

I growled, "Yes that's exactly what it means Hiei." I snapped. "This stupid piece of shit!" I snarled.

Hiei smirked looking rather amused at my small tantrum. "Growling and snarling at it isn't going to make it grant your wish fox." 

"I know." I said scowling.

"Then your objective to get the sacred items have been for nothing." Hiei said smirking.

"Yes it has," I said with a sigh.

"You can go now then if you'd like. I don't need you here," Hiei said grinning showing off his fangs.

I sighed again I knew he was right. I nodded putting the mirror down on the ground, turning on my heel I walked into the forest in which we were in and out of sight. 

I guess it was time to see my real mother, since the woman who raised me is going to die. I don't want to be here for that.

This was just another curve ball that the fates decided would be funny to throw at me.

 

 


	2. Charles Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Xavier is an istablished princible of X Academy For Gifted Youngsters. He catches wind of Kagome's and Sango's abilities and seeks them out. He invites them to his school, along with a place to live while attending classes at his school. What does Kagome's mother say when Charles informs her, her daughter is a mutant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I'll add a second chapter. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Charles POV**

 

 

 

I was in my zarebo (I think that's what it's called) when I caught sight of two other mutants. Two teenage girls, one with midnight black blue hair, dark brown almost black eyes, sunkissed skin, and curves in all the right places. Now don't get me wrong I only took in the details not checking out teenage girls. She had that exotic asian beauty that you didn't see in anyone. However she had the same features as a certain scientist I knew named Bruce Banner.

Her hair was dark only darker a lot darker, kind of like the night sky. And the other girl had dark brown hair, caramel brown eyes, a well toned body and sunkissed skin. She looked like a warrior, someone who was used to fighting. As did the other girl. The power that came off of these girls were really powerful. However when I looked at the girl with black hair, I couldn't read her mind. It was blank like she had mental barriers.

Really powerful mental barriers. I couldn't break into them to see into her memories as I could others. Just what was this girl? I was curious to know what her powers were. Every mutant was unique in their own way with their own unique power. I couldn't even hear her thought with zarebo. 

I pulled out of zarebo taking off the head gear, sighing. I pinched the bridge of my nose with annoyance. I hated being in the dark. I wheeled out of the room, the door moving out of my way just the way I built it. I wheeled back to my office, and to behind my desk. I looked out the window, still wondering how I couldn't see into that girl's mind.

At that very moment Logan walked into my office. He never knocks as per usual, I turned to look at who walked in, only to see Logan.

"Hello Logan, to what pleasure do I have to see you in my office?" I asked in drawl. 

Logan raised an eyebrow at how bored my voice must have sounded. "I'm curious, you were in the zarebro for most of the day. The students are worried about you." 

I raised an eyebrow at Logan, "I was looking for other mutants to recruit to my school," I replied.

Logan nodded, "That answers that question. Did you find any other mutants?" Logan asked.

I nodded with a smile. "Two teenage girls, the power radiating from them was astonishingly powerful. The only problem was that I couldn't see into one of the girls head like I could everyone else. It was like she had brick walls blocking her mental mind." I said.

Logan frowned in confusion. "But you could always see into everyone's minds. You are the most powerful telepath there is, Charles." 

"I know, and that is the most frustrating part. I don't understand why that is. So tomorrow we're going to pay a visit to those girls. And yes your coming with me," I said with a smirk when I saw Logan's 'you've got to be kidding me' expression.

Logan scowled but nodded his head, he turned on his heel and left my office grumbling under his breath about stubborn professors.

I chuckled in amusement shaking my head. I may not be like Logan who has inhanced hearing, because he acts like a Wolverine in every way. He had animal instincts, so basically Logan was an animal. 

The next day I woke up early, and Logan joined me when we headed out to the X jet. Scott was the pilot that was going to fly the jet. I nodded to Scott who nodded back in greeting. Logan took a seat, and I wheeled in next to him.

"So where do these girls live?" Logan asked, Scott looked at us for a few seconds silently asking the question as well.

"Tokyo." I replied.

"Tokyo?! Fuck this is going to be a long flight..." Logan said with a scowl.

I smirked in amusement, Logan really hated long flights, or flights in general. He preferred to ride his motorcycle. 

"We're going to fly all the way to Tokyo?" Scott asked frowning.

Scott also didn't like long flights. 

"Yes Scott we're flying all the way to Tokyo," I confirmed with a nod.

Scott groaned but didn't say anything more. Logan just scowled some more if that was possible.

I just sat back in my wheelchair and enjoyed the fight not saying another word. I closed my eyes and relaxed. 

' _Tokyo here I come._ ' I thought to myself falling into a light sleep.


	3. Arriving In Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, Logan and Scott finally arrive in Tokyo, though Logan was the one doing the most complaining. Where the flight only took them 9 hours,(I don't know how far New York and Tokyo are from each other) it took them only 20 minutes to find the girls they were looking for. What kind of confratation will these three have with Kagome and Sango?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that I'm jumping between stories and updating them. So if I'm a slow updater, that would explain why. Here is the third chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

**Logan's POV**

 

 

We had finally reached Tokyo, that was the longest flight I ever had to endure. 

"We're finally fucking here!" I said with exasperation. I was so relieved to have reached Tokyo that I didn't care if I looked insensitive to others.

"Logan, the flight was bound to take longer because it was in fucking asia!" Scott snapped glaring at Logan.

"Boys, let's not fight." Charles repremanded with a frown. "We still have to find the girls," Charles reminded.

Scott and I both nodded, and didn't say another word. It was only well known to everyone in X Academy, that me and Scott disliked each other.

We spent 20 minutes looking around Tokyo for those girls. In my opinion I didn't think it was worth it to search for girls who didn't want to be found. Then as soon as I said that Charles goes 'A-ha!' suddenly. We stopped the cab in which we had taken, which stopped in front of what looked to be really long stairs.

I sighed, we had to travel up stairs. Stairs were just my favorite, I'm sure you could hear the sarcasm in that.

We walked up the stairs, which took us 15 minutes. I was really irritated just by the fact we had to climb stairs.

When they finally reached the top, I noticed a few things that caught my attention. There was a large tree with some fancy string that was tied around it. I knew the meaning of this tree, as I had taken my history classes despite how much I hated them.

The tree was called the Goshinboku, or in english so others would understand, the god tree. It was the oldest tree in all of Tokyo, and the most symbolized tree in Japanese culture. Some would never know that I studied these things, and I wouldn't want them to know either.

To the far right, there was a middle aged woman with short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers sweeping the shrine grounds. She had a white and blue apron tied around her waist that showed she was some kind of house maid or housekeeper. I could be wrong as well, not that I would admit that I'm wrong.

And to the far left there was a boy, who was kicking a soccer ball around. He had short black hair, and brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts. He wore black sneakers, and always aimed the ball at a white net that had been set up in the yard.

When he scored a goal, he'd cheer. I smiled faintly as it brought up some memories that I held close to my heart about my childhood. I used to be just like that boy, used to love soccer as much as I loved breathing. But things change, and so do people.

"Do you think they'd notice our presence here?" I dared to ask. Charles looked at me and raised his non-existent eyebrow at me.

"Of course they will Logan. You needn't be so paranoid." Charles said to me.

I scowled, well excuse me for being paranoid. It's been engraved in my head for so long now. 

"Oh hello!" The woman who was sweeping the shrine grounds said when she noticed us.

My eyebrow twitched when I realized that Charles was right about them noticing us. 

"Hello, we are here to see Kagome Higurashi and Sango Higurashi, are they here?" Charles said.

The woman gave a thoughtful expression as if she was trying to remember if they were here or not. She nodded.

"Yeah they are here, I'd say they are in Kagome's room studying. Why do you ask?" The woman said.

I call her the woman because I don't know her name. I never cared to look it up on the way here.

"We came to talk to them about important matters," Charles replied.

I frowned, why was he making it seem rather suspicious? I would have worded that a whole lot differently.

"Oh alright. I'll go get them for you if you'd like." The woman said, turning on her heel she went into the house.

We stood outside for some time, and then two girls walked out of the house. One had a guarded look on her face, void of all emotion, and the other held a smile, and looked to have her emotions clear on her face. She was conflicted, happy, and curious as to why we were here.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi, I was told by my mother that you were here to talk to us?" Kagome said.

Kagome was the one that was guarded and void of emotion. 

"Hello Kagome, I've heard a lot about you. We'd like to talk to you about your powers." Charles started.

Kagome looked even more guarded if that was possible. Her eyes darkened with suspicion as she eyed Charles. She was rather intimidating if she wanted to be, and I shivered just thinking about the damage she would do if she was angry. 

I could feel her power, it was immense. And I felt the need to protect myself if the need arose. 

"What about our powers?" Kagome demanded, while the other girl scowled glaring at Charles.

It would seem they suported each other and would defend the other if they needed to. They were loyal to each other I could see that much.

"Well I own a school for gifted youngsters, they all go to my school to learn to control their powers. Or in this case a school for mutants." Charles explained.

I rolled my eyes. What the hell was he doing telling them about mutants?

"Mutants?" Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes mutants. There are some who can't turn theirs off, such as their appearance." Charles said.

Kagome nodded but still looked guarded. "And I'm assuming you want us to go to this school of yours?" 

Charles nodded. "Yes, you'd reach both of your potential at my school," Charles confirmed.

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes, and pinching the bridge of her nose just like I do when I'm annoyed.

"Fine, we'll go to your school. My powers have already become a hinderance, and I want to control them." Kagome agreed.

"But Kagome, we don't even know where this school is! What if we have to pay tuition?" The other girl said glaring at Kagome in protest.

Kagome just glared back as if warning the girl not to say another word. The girl shut up instantly.

"There is no tuition for my school." Charles reassured them. "Most of the students live at my school anyway, it's like a refuge for misunderstood mutants who had been hated by their parents and friends for what they are." Charles said.

Kagome nodded, and looked to the ground. "I'm hated by my mother for being what I am. I know the feeling." Kagome muttered. "I will go." Kagome said.

"I'll go if Kagome goes. I'll never leave my sister in some unknown place." The other girl muttered with a glare.

"Sango, please don't talk anymore." Kagome snapped turning her glare off us to glare at Sango.

"Yes mistress," Sango whispered looking to the ground. "I'm sorry." Sango muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at that, what just happened?

"Are you controlling what Sango says and does?" I asked looking at Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. She's not my sister, not really. She's my best friend, but she likes the roleplay kind of life and prefers to act out as my servant rather then a woman of her free will." Kagome admitted with a straight face.

Then she started laughing as if something hilarious just happened. 

"No, I don't control her, she's just weird." Kagome stated.

Then Sango turned to glare at Kagome. "I am not weird!" Sango snapped. "I'm just playing the part you told me to play as a prank!" 

I sighed with relief. Thank the gods then. That would have been really weird.

Charles and Scott laughed. "Then it was a really good prank if she could act so well," Scott said grinning.

Sango nodded with a grin in agreement. Kagome shook her head, a small smile on her lips. 

Charles handed Kagome and Sango the brochures which relayed all the information for Charles's school. They nodded their heads, and headed back into the house. After that we went to our hotel that we had booked for our stay in Tokyo. Now I didn't hate being in Tokyo, not really. But to stay in Tokyo while the girls make their final decision is a waste of time. Time that I could spend, training for our next fight with Magneto.

"Why do we have to stay here?" I said with a scowl on my face.

"We stay until the girls make their final decision, Logan." Scott said looking out the window.

I nodded and sighed. This was a waste of time!

The next day we went back to the shrine to see if the girls made their final decision. I wanted to go back to New York. I had training I needed to be doing, and I couldn't do that in Tokyo.

The girls were outside this time, two suitcases by each of their feet. By Kagome's feet were two purple suitcases and by Sango's feet were two black and pink suitcases.

"So I take it you officially decided to come to my school?" Charles said.

The girls nodded, "Yes." They both replied.

"Then let us be on our way back to New York," Charles said spinning his wheelchair around. 

We followed behind him. (If you are wondering how Charles was able to get down the stairs, it was because Scott helped him down carrying him bridle style, and Logan carried the wheelchair down the stairs.)

 


End file.
